zenithstrandfandomcom-20200213-history
Nitrem
This island is covered in perpetual darkness due to the thick clouds steaming from its two dormant volcanoes and an insistent mist that clings to the lowlands. Nitrem is home to the Shadow Elves, the only Drael’Thalan in the world who proudly live above ground. Military Nitrem’s navy specializes in small, nimble vessels from which Shadow Elves fling alchemy. They’re virtually undetectable at night, when they typically operate. Nitrem’s shipwrights are not as talented as those of Bileostrav, though their units are more cohesive. Land units use aggressive guerrilla tactics, often employing alchemy and poison. Though effective in areas where they can take cover, they are weak in open battle.Rather than developing magical units, Nitrem has several anti-magic brigades who specialize in using alchemy to disable mages. Government Democracy, governed by a council of 25 elected members, the Lunar Council.The High Priestesses of the Moon Mother hold 10 of these seats; warriors, 5; sorcerers, 5;craftsmen, 3; and farmers, 2. A separate election is held for the Coalition Council seat. Members of the Lunar Council are ineligible to run in this election. Current Rulers The Lunar Council. Notable members are Cælistis and Lælia, both High Priestesses, and Ludo Acacius, a warrior. Cælistis is the longest serving member and guides the sessions. Lælia was only recently named High Priestess, but she rose swiftly through the ranks and many whisper about her similarities to the Moon Mother. Ludo is a decorated veteran of the wars with Dominion and has been consistently reelected as a representative. Drusilla Berengari holds the first Coalition Council seat. Because she is not a priestess of the Moon Mother, her presence will not unduly aggravate the Dominion representative; however,she is a naval alchemist and the daughter of veterans of the Shadow-Sun War, and Nitremites are confident that she will not be sympathetic with the draconic state. The other Coalition Council seat is held by Leto Marcius, a follower of Dietremen, a high ranking member of the anti-magic brigade, and an experienced interrogator from the Shadow-Sun War. Geography Most of Nitrem has an altitude near sea level, except for the two dormant volcanoes on the northernmost edge of the island. Though seemingly inactive, steam constantly rises from the snow and ice that covers them. At the base of the volcanoes, grey-black mist clings to the lowlands. These dark mists are considered holy land and are known simply as “the Mist.” Within their depths a large, black, flightless creature known as the Night Lizard roams. Toran, the capital city, sits near the volcanoes but not within the holy Mist. Its buildings are largely made of stone and have few openings for what little light there is to enter these dwellings. Streets are lit by a combination of liquid lights and braziers; the smoke from these combines with the ocean mist and volcanic clouds to create a haze thick enough to block outt he sun. The governing council meets in the council chambers, a silver plated building at the heart of Toran. The capital is built on the ruins of an ancient Grey Elf city, half of which was cleaved in the Reprisal. Mines rich in obsidian, precious metals, and some gems lie near the southern edge of Toran. Through these mines one can reach the ancient Grey Elf city below. Relics recovered from the city are put on prominent display in Temple of the Moon near the Mist. Ager is where the bulk of crops and livestock are cultivated and is also where Goblins are used to manufacture alchemy. Though alchemy is also practised in Toran, Shadow Elves choose not to taint their capital with the lesser Goblins. Despite the low levels of sunlight Nitrem enjoys, a forest sprawls between the farmlands of Ager and the metropolis of Toran. The Shadow Elves believe the Moon Mother left these for a reason, and tending the forest plays a role in some of their rituals. Other plants that require lots of sunlight do not seem to take to Nitrem and often die. Mushrooms, root vegetables, and amphibians comprise the bulk of a Nitremite’s diet. History The Shadow Elven history revolves around the girl who became known as the Moon Mother. Legend has it that she was born on a black night but that once she opened her eyes,the moon shone brightly. For the next several nights, the moon seemed to grow larger and brighter. The Shadow Elves called her the Moon Mother and believed she would herald change in a world that, at the time, was dominated by Tezoth’s light. The Shadow Elves, ever at odds with Dominion, entered outright war. The islands were ripped apart in the Reprisal; though no sign of the Moon Mother could be found, Toran became isolated on an island blanketed with clouds and mist thick enough to block out the hateful sun of Tezoth. Pleased with their physical separation from those engaging in dragon reverence, peace reigned for centuries even as a lingering hatred burned in their hearts. Further war was inevitable, and the Shadow-Sun War lasted 89 years. It only ended when the destruction turned on the warring parties: Dominion inadvertently summoned a tsunami that devastated the navies and armies of Dominion and Nitrem. After this horrific encounter, the Coalition of the Shadow Isles was formed. To this day the Shadow Elves of Nitrem harbour deepseated hatred for Tezoth and those whorevere him, though they are invested in peace for now. They still pay respects to the MoonMother for liberating them from Tezoth’s influence, and many believe that the Reprisal was theresult of her apotheosis. Politics Nitrem has practised democracy for centuries, and the Lunar Council is known for making swift decisions with little conflict between council members. They intentionally reserve seats for each class of Shadow Elves to ensure that their voices will be represented. Because elves have a longer lifespan than other races, the term of a councillor lasts 20 years. If a councillor dies while in office, a by election is held to elect a new member from their class; if a craftsman councillor were to die, a new craftsman would be elected to the position. Though Shadow Elves are compassionate towards their kin, they can also be ruthless. The council is not known for mercy. In times of war, the council encourages the capture of prisoners of war who are then tortured for information before being sent to the mines to perish. Their passionate natures demand gruesome punishments for those who break the laws in Nitrem. Most Shadow Elves have an intrinsic faith in the Moon Mother. Between this belief and their history of war with Dominion, their relations with the draconic state range from cool to outright hostile. Although they currently respect the peace formed with the Coalition of the Shadow Isles, Nitrem refuses to trade with Dominion and denies Dominians admittance to Nitrem cities. Religion Most Shadow Elves offer their devotion to the Moon Mother. Dietremen also has a following on this island, as the Shadow Elves revere the stars as well as the moon, if to a lesser extent. Daughters of the Moon This is the main sect of Moon Mother worship in Nitrem and is the one with representation on the Lunar Council. High Priestesses oversee all lunar festivals and seasonal rites in Nitrem, with lesser priests and priestesses working beneath them. High Priestesses are chosen for their favour with the Moon Mother, are always women, and take the surname Luna. Mist Maidens This sect believes that the Moon Mother lives on in the protective mists that shroud the volcanoes in the north. It is primarily comprised of women who live in the mists, killing any unworthy who enter. On nights when the ocean extends the range of the Mist, it is said that Mist Maidens venture further out and abscond with children, either for sacrifice or as initiates. Societal Views Shadow Elves, similar to their Dark Elf brethren, believe they are superior to others. They are proudly located on the same site as an ancient city of Grey Elves, the first elves, and they believe this makes their elven society more pure than others. Nitrem is almost solely populated by Shadow Elves; however, they exploit Goblins in order to produce more alchemy. They admire Goblins’ utility but view them as uncultured barbarians. Though the sun’s rays rarely pierce through the clouds and mist surrounding Nitrem, Shadow Elves still maintain nocturnal cycles and have an inherent mistrust of those who walk in the day and sleep at night, or “Sun Dwellers.” Though they tend to stick to their own kind, anyone who hates Tezoth and wishes to escape his influence in the Shadow Isles is tolerated in Nitrem. Few remain for long, however, since they are second class citizens, do not have the right to vote, are unwelcome in the capital, are mistrusted for their former status as Sun Dwellers, and must say goodbye to the sun. The Shadow Elves of Nitrem have a fierce national pride. Despite the colossal toll their war withDominion took on the entire Coalition, they are proud to have stood against the dragon and tohave spectacularly repelled his forces in the Siege of Nitrem. The protective mists around theirisland are a constant reminder of the Moon Mother’s presence and her favour bestowed upon their nation. Exports Nitrem’s primary trade partner is Acasă, mostly dealing with Ajaunti who wear sympathetic dark colours and silver jewellery. Though Nitrem openly trades all their goods with Acasă, they are adamant that Dominion should not have access to their alchemical goods. Rumour has it that a group of assassins roams about, killing anyone who participates in a trade that delivers Nitrem alchemics to Dominians, though the Coalition councillors remain silent on the matter. They also have a healthy trade relationship with the Hemlock tribe on Zenithstrand, expanding each other’s ability to produce alchemy. Hemlock is the only trade partner with whom Nitrem consistently shares their hallucinogenic mushrooms and toads; all others desirous of these potent hallucinogens must not only be in their good graces but also pay an exorbitant fee. Ranks High Priestesses of the Moon Mother Considered favoured by the Moon Mother, they are greatly respected and lead important rituals and rites. Priests and Priestesses of the Moon Mother More approachable figures of faith. They are more concerned with the souls of individuals than the direction of the nation. Warriors and Sorcerers Still held in high esteem after the war for their role in defending the Moon Mother and protecting Nitrem from Tezoth’s invasive presence. Craftsmen and Farmers They are respected for their quiet work in keeping the country running. Councillors Councillors include both members of the Lunar Council and the holders of the Coalition Council seats. Though they command great respect and have superior responsibilities, they are officially considered to be beneath the people they are meant to serve rather than above them. Others Goblins are considered higher than the other races, but are still below even the lowest Shadow Elf.